hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Blood sets worldwide
The oldest hood in the blood world with players still on the field is ES ROLLIN 20 OUTLAW BLOODS *W/sNJNHB ROLLIN20s * Six Deuce Brims / 62 Brims (Birmingham, Alabama) 6 Also has sets in balls. *62 Norman Dale Brims (Montgomery Alabama) OG Eddie mal.. * Town Park E/S Rollin 20's Neighborhood Bloods (Dallas, Texas) * 519 Kriminal Gangster Bloods (New Jersey, New York) * Black Sliver Back Gorilla Piru * 007 Bonton Bloods (Dallas, Texas) * 031 Bloods (Antigua & Barbuda) * 297 Cottonwood Piru (Pleasant Grove,Texas) * 151 Original Block Piru (East Compton) * N/S 817 Playaz Blood Gang (arlington, Tx) * E/S Carter Street Blood Gang (arlington, Tx) * 223 East Grand Bloods (Dallas, Texas) * Village Creek 3rd Gate Bloods(Eastside, Fort Worth)O.G lil Truman * 4 Duece Killers (Blood set out of Edmonton) * 414 Bloods * 415 East Dallas Bloods (Dallas,Texas) * 43rd Eastside Pirus (Killeen, Texas) * 49 Westside Dub Bloods (Killeen, Texas) * 44 Oakland Guerilla Jungle Bloods (South Dallas, Texas) * 456 Piru (Oklahoma City, OK) * 51-50 Westside Skyline Pirus * 54st Mafia (also known as Blood Bangin' Piru, started in San Diego,CA and now covers three major cities, including:Houston,Boston,and Phoenix. * 5700 Arlington Park Bloods (northwest Dallas, Texas) * 5-9 Brims, Basement Blokk & Oceanview (San Diego) * 59 Bloods (Shreveport, Louisiana) * 7 duece 4 (TRU), Hmong Bloods gang in Fresno, CA * 901 Bloods, (in my imagination, Fort Worth) * Alley Bishops * Almighty Blooded Vice Lords (Vice Lord and Blood Gang connection in Indianapolis) *Assassin Piru(Michigan) * Ardwick Blood Crew, Toronto, Ontario * Athens Park Boys (from Avalon Boulevard to Figueroa in L.A.) * Baldwin Village Bloods, based in a community in southwest Los Angeles, as of late 1990s. * Black Mafia Bloods (Fort Worth) O.G. Face * Block Bishops * Black Demon Soldiers, a subset of the Neighborhood Rollin 20s Bloods * Blood Remix, set in Cobb County, GA * Bloodstone Villains, reported in Los Angeles. * BBB (Blood Banging Brothers) (59 Piru set) Longview Tx * Bo-Gars, Montreal chapter that began in the 1980s. * Bounty Hunter Bloods (from the Nickerson Garden projects in L.A.) * Boyz Sheboygan, Eastern Wisonsin and Sheboygan * Brim Bloods (Six Duece Brims/62 Brims) * Brooklyn Bounty Hunters (Brooklyn, NY but slowly moving to every state on the East coast) * Brownsville Bloods, reported in Brookyln, NY. In 2000 two of the gang's members, Tysheen Bourne and Andre Fields, were shot and killed by police after allegedly trying to mug them. * Campanela Park Pirus, Compton * Cedar Block Piru - Compton, CA (known for the Rapper "The Game") * Chalktown Bloods (Toronto, Ontario) * Charlotte, North Carolina, where police say the Bloods make up the largest gang in the city, which holds over 70 gangs, including MS-13, Latin Kings, and Crips. * Circle City Neighborhood Bloods (CCNHB) (now called the Dub Trey Gangsters) - with the two c's struck out like a cent sign. CCNHB in Indianapolis are reportedly known to wear red NY Yankee hats, meaning Neighborhood Youngstaz, and Cincinnati Reds hats because of the red "C.". Stop Snitchin t-shirts identify all Bloods in Indianapolis (Dip-Set's brand shirt). * Code Red, a Blood-Vicelord faction * Concepts of War, a New York City set known among police and the public for its infatuation with violence. * Crazy Pyro Bloods? (this may not be correct) * Dark Cloud Bloods, in Vancouver, BC * Denver Lanes Bloods (from Imperial Highway and Century Boulevard to 109th Street in L.A.) * Deuce 8 4 G-Squad Bloods, 284 Goon Squad (Arlington, Texas) * Dip-Set - Harlem, New York City (A sub-set of the Nine Trey Gangsters in Harlem), and another Dipset located in Indianapolis. * Dalworth 2x3 bloods (grand Prarie, Tx) * Dog Posse, an early 1990s Denver-based faction reportedly known to retaliate against residents who call police * Doubletree Villains * Dub-Trey Gangsters - Formerly known as the CCNHB, Rollin 20s, and the 317 Bloods. The name represents the year 2003 when the gangs were started in Indianapolis. They are reportedly rivals with certain Gangster Disciples, but not all, and many Sureno gangs. Dub Trey Gangster Bloods are known to wear Atlanta Braves hats also for the A. * EvilSide Gangster Bloods * EvilSide Piru * E.I.B. East illwaukee Bloods (aka east iraqi bloods) a blood set out of Milwaukee,Wisconsin * East Coast Damus * East Coast Rollin 30 Limestone Piru * Eastside KingPin Bloods (Ottawa, On) * Elm Street Pirus * Emerald Hills Bloods aka Uptown, 57 Murder Lane, Rolling 90's (San Diego, CA) * Flatlands, an Omaha-based gang reported in the late 1990s. * Forest Hill Butt Hunter Bloods, Forest Hill, Fort Worth,Texas * Fox City Bloods, a Hmong gang from Appleton and Green Bay, WI * Fox Valley Bloods, a Hmong gang from Appleton and Green Bay, WI * Frontstreet Southern Blood (aka the 20 Gang (20th st Southern)) - South Phoenix, Az. * Fruit Town Pirus, Compton-area gangs rival to the local Nutty Block Crips * Gangsta Miller Bloods, a gang that allegedly operated in and around the Robert Wagner Houses, along First Avenue between 120th and 124th Streets, New York. * Gangster Killer Bloods * Go Hard Bloods (GHB) - Jefferson Park, Elizabeth, New Jersey * Gun Squad, in the New York City area * H.S.B. Hele st. Boyz (Kailua, HI) * Harvard Park Brims * Headhuntin Piru ( Piru Blood Set) * Highland Courts Bloods - Little Rock, Arkansas * Hightowers, reported in the Bronx in 2000, and reported by user sources in Oneco, CT. * Homicide Bloods (Roywoods) (Toronto) * Immortal Bloods (IB) - 113 set in Wausau, Wisconsin * Inglewood Family Bloods * Jungles - South Central, LA (Known for the dead end street full of Black P Stone Bloods in the film Training Day) * Jungle Posse/City Bloods (Lawrence Hieghts, Toronto, Ontario) * Killer Gangster Bloods, a New York City gang that began in Rikers Island, and blamed for local prison violence, for instance in the Schenectady and Albany County jails. * King Pin Bloods (Based out of Edmonton, Alberta) * Kingsway Bloods - Edmonton, Alberta * Laos Bloods, a Laotian gang reported in Milwaukee, WI and Cleveland, OH * Laos Boys * LC (Los Compas) (59 Piru set) Longview Tx * Lime Hood Bloods * LINK CITY 500BLOCK BRIMS(ST.LOUIS,MO) * Lueders Park Piru * L95 * Midland Heights Blood 304 (Ft.Smith, Arkansas) * Mob Town Pirus, in Los Angeles * MOD 301 (Menace of Destruction aka Method of Destruction), Hmong Blood gang * Murder-1 Bloods (Midwest City, OK) * Nawf Side Gangstaz (aka 5x9 Blood Gang), Terrell, Tx * Neighborhood Piru - original Bloodset in Wichita, Kansas * Nine Trey Gangster Bloods (Known members: Jim Jones,Juelz Satana) * Notty Head Troops (NHT) * Ortan Park Bloods (Scarborough, Ontario) * Overbrook Bloods, allegedly created in 2002 in Overbrook, a neighbourhood in the eastend of Ottawa, Ontario * Red Clover Gangsters * Red Dog Piru, reported in New Jersey * Retta Mob Gangsta Bloods (St.Louis) * Rollin 20s (now called the Dub Trey Gangsters) - a Blood Faction in Indianapolis (not to be confused with LA's R20's set), and is clicked with the CCNHB. However, neither Bloods nor Crips are reported to be very prominent in Indianapolis in comparison with the Folk and People Nation. * Rollin 30's Outlaw Blood Gang (Oklahoma City, OK) * Parkway Village Blackline Bloods (Memphis, TN) * Pelham Park Bloods (Toronto, Ontario) * Pirus, which reportedly stands for "Powerful, Intellectual, Radical, Universal Soldiers" * Pueblo Bishops * Scott Park Killers, reported in Carson, Los Angeles * Sex, Money, Murder, whose alleged leader, Tommy Terrell Thompson, confessed to conspiring to assault and murder his rivals, including ordering the shooting of a wheelchair-bound man he thought cooperated with federal agents in 2003. * Sex Money Murder-252 * South Side Piru - Hope, Arkansas * South East Piru Blood Mafia 11 (Oklahoma City, OK) * Suicidal Gangster Bloods, Hmong makeup, reported in Twin Cities, MN * Tay 57 Bloods, Oriental gang reported in Twin Cities, MN * Texas Busta Bloods,TBB Fort Worth,Texas * Toyen Bloods, in Oslo, Norway * Trife Kids (Finch area, Toronto, Ontario) * True Asian Bloods * True Portuguese Bloods (a set based in Toronto's Little Portugal.) * Truman st Bloods,Fort Worth tx * Tiny Oriental Bloods, reported in Twin Cities, MN * Tree Top Piru Bloods * Treyside Bloods, in the Bronx, NY, who based the name after the 300 block of Beekman Avenue, where they allegedly operated their drug network. 28 members were indicted in 2005. * Trey 17 Blood Gangsters (T17BG). Trey-17 Bloods wear red Texas Ranger hats like the Rollin 20s Bloods of LA.and Indianapolis. * True Portuguese Bloods (Toronto, Ontario) * United Blood Nation (UBN) - the UBN originated in California in the mid 1980s as a means to consolidate Bloods into one Nation of Bloods. The United Blood Nation spread to New York City prisons in the 1990s (Rikers Island), and have since been reported prominently across the eastern seaboard. These latter Bloods are also referred to as the East Coast Bloods. According to the Gaithersburg Police Department, quoted in the Baltimore Sun (18 March 2005) , East Coast-based UBN members focus on extortion and prostitution, while the L.A.-based Bloods focus on the illegal drug trade. However, the association between the UBN and the Westcoast-Bloods is often confused. Some say the United Blood Nation and the Bloods are not formally connected, and that UBN started without the permission of the westcoast Bloods, operating on its own with its own leaders and identifiers. * Uptown Bloods - New Orleans, LA * Valentine Bloods * Vampire Bloodstone (aka Vampire Bloods, aka Vampires) - operations in New York, New Jersey, Maryland, the East Coast, and several South and Southwestern states. The gangs emerged together basically as the Stones & Vampire Bloods. * Van Ness Gangster Bloods * Warriors,philadelphia,alanta * Westside Mob Piru * West Side Piru, LA, California, and Oregon * Westside Passadena Denver Lanes * Willowridge (Rotten Ridge Bloods) (Etobicoke, Ontario) * Welles st piru (Wilkes-Barre,Pa) * 937 WDB (Dayton Ohio) * Bloodhounds (Slideall LA) OFB (New Orleans *Bull Block (New Orleans, LA) -Blakk Owt Branches.....247 untouchable rollers blood set in Lagos Nigeria * Pirus * Brims * List of only "Bloods" Blood sets * Stones aka thpenise Black P. Stones * 45 east side neighborhood bloods Colorado springs co * BBA 9tr3y GANGSTER * East Side E-Town Gangsta Bloods phoenix * Links * See Also * Bloods * List of Blood sets * List of Crip sets worldwide * List of Blood affiliated rappers and rap groups * Blood Alliance Category:In Dallas Tx Category:Gangs in Little Rock, Arkansas